Ultimatrix
The Ultimatrix is the device that the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien centers around. Ben uses it to replace the Omnitrix, which he self-destructed in his past battle with Vilgax in order to prevent him from taking over the earth. It resembles a gauntlet of sorts more so than the Alien Force wrist watch-style Omnitrix recalibration. History Originally created by Azmuth as Omnitrix's successor, its power core was unstable so he put the device in storage of high security. The Galvan, Albedo, who was one of the assistants Azmuth had before he tried to create his own Omnitrix and accidentally locked himself in Ben's human form(although a copy that is photo-negative), stole the machine and was able to stabilize it. Having allied himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him so he could turn back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After easily defeating Ben as Ultimate Humongousaur, Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Ben to remove the Omnitrix. Vilgax betrayed Albedo however, using his Omnitrix to defeat Albedo by turning his army into thousands of Humongousaurs. Later, Ben activated the Omnitrix self-destruction mechanism to remove it but Vilgax refused, thinking he was bluffing. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix through the same method. Using Ultimate Swampfire, Ben defeated Vilgax and then managed to escape the ship with the others. Description The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, doesn't resemble a wristwatch. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a glove-like band extending up to half of the wearer's arm. When Albedo used it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. After Ben took the Ultimatrix from Albedo, the device returned to its original green color. The selection interface is identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect the mode of Ultimatrix. Modes *'Green - Active/Recharge Mode :' The default Ultimatrix mode, when the alien selection interface can be used. Also when there is no time left and the Ultimatrix changes back to human it flashes green. *'Red - S.D.M. Modality/Radiation Detector: '''When the Ultimatrix was set to S.D.M.(Self-Destruct Mode). Ben activated this mode with voice commands in order to force Albedo to remove the Ultimatrix. According to Ben, the destruction of the instrument only to destroy the universe if recovery was allowed to build for several days. This mode also has a timer, which is also in tune with voice commands. Unlike all the other modes while in S.D.M. all of the Ultimatrix turns red not only the face. Also when Radiation is detected the Ultimatrix dial flashes red. *'Yellow - Scan Mode: 'When foreign DNA not in the Codon Stream is near the Ultimatrix, it closes the main features(probably because the capabilties of the alien is unknown therefore no one knows what it could do such as take the Ultimatrix somehow) until the foreign DNA is scanned. When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Ultimatrix shows a picture of almost every alien the user has in possession. When a new DNA is scanned the Ultimatrix either pops out and shoots out a yellow light from the black and yellow part or doesn't pop out but cicles and then reveals a hole which shoots out the yellow light. When in alien form, the Ultimatrix shoots out a yellow beam from the dial. *'Reset Mode: 'When the Ultimatrix is in Reset Mode, the user can change various things such as color interface(Albedo's Red dial and eyes) add a timer, create a feedback to anyone if needed, send information to Azmuth, turn on the command codes, or master control, scan the proximity of new alien DNA, and even stop the SDM mode for destroying the Universe if on charge for several days. This Mode includes taking off the Ultimatrix, and a new language. '''Only people who have great knowledge about the Ultimatrix know how to activate this mode fully, and it is possible that Ben knows too as well as Albedo and Azmuth. '''This mode can be accesed by the voice command ''Ultimatrix Reset Mode Code 10 ''or pressing and holding the Ultimatrix dial while a desired alien for 2 seconds. Features *As with the original Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix functions as a wireless receiver for Codon Stream. The Ultimatrix rewrites the DNA carrier on a quantum level, and creates mass energy(and vice versa) as needed. *As with the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix has a selection interface that uses green(or has other that it can be changed to other colors such as red as seen with Albedo then ben change it back to green) three-dimensional holograms of the alien selected. *The Ultimatrix is linked to the voice and DNA of Ben, and responds to voice commands as the Omnitrix did. *Disentangling the Omnitrix: Command code: 000 Release Coupling - 0 *Omnitrix(or Ultimatrix) Self Destruct in 30 Seconds: Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 *Self Destruct Cancelation: Abort Self Destruct, Code 10 *Reseting Ultimatrix: Ultimatrix Reset Code 10 *Abort Reseting Ultimatrix: Ultimatrix Abort Reset Sequence Code 10 *The Ultimatrix has the immense incredible power and ability to "evolve" any of the original Omnitrix(and possibly new Ultimatrix) aliens into more powerful forms, granting them new powers and new abilities that are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful. This is activated by pressing the faceplate Ultimatrix, causing four gray spikes to grow, then the alien is "evolved" in its ultimate form. So far, 6 have been confirmed, but it is possible there may be much more. *It is a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the Omnitrix, *The Ultimatrix also has a master control, which is yet to be activated(Confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). *The Ultimatrix always goes into capture mode when there is a DNA sample that it doesn't recognize within its proximity except for in ''Escape From Aggregor, where until after they stopped Galapagus, it went into Capture Mode. *There are probably many ways of taking the Ultimatrix off your wrist, 2 of them are seen in the series. The first one is via voice command(used by Ben), the second one is by pressing the black button next to the dial(used by Albedo). Ben so far knows two other ways of removing the Ultimatrix as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie we will see one later in the series. *It is shown in Computer Games that the Ultimatrix has AI(Artifical Intelligence) like the Omnitrix. *It can detect and measure radiation, seen in ''Too Hot To Handle''. *It can make modifications to the alien forms(Nanomech's appearance, Ghostfreak's extra skin, NRG's suit, several alien's ability to speak, etc.) to make the forms more bearable. *The Ultimatrix can change the clothing that the aliens wear, but Ben doesn't quite know how the feature works.(Confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie) *There is a lock out code on the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix which can block transformations of Ben, as we will see the code later this year.(Confrimed by Dwayne McDuffie) Aliens Accessable Aliens: 46 #Alien X # Ampfibian(DNA obtained from Ra'ad) #Armodrillo(DNA obtained from Andreas) #Articguana #Ben(wearer's species) #Benmummy(DNA obtained from Zs'Skayr's Thep Khufan) #Benvicktor(DNA obtained from Dr. Vicktor) #Benwolf(DNA obtained from Yenaldooshi) #Big Chill #Ultimate Big Chill #Brainstorm #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Chromastone(DNA obtained from Sugilite) #Diamondhead #Ditto #Echo Echo #Ultimate Echo Echo #Eye Guy #Fourarms #Ghostfreak(DNA obtained from Zs'Skayr) #Goop #Grey Matter #Heatblast #Humongousaur #Ultimate Humongousaur #Jetray #Lodestar #Nanomech(DNA obtained from Nanochips and/or The Queen) #NRG(DNA obtained from P'andor) #Rath #Ripjaws #Spidermonkey #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Spitter #Stinkfly #Swampfire #Ultimate Swampfire #Terraspin(DNA obtained from Galapagus) #Upchuck #Upgrade #Water Hazard (DNA obtained from Bivalvan) #Way Big #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 Trivia *The Ultimatrix is level 20 alien tech just like the Omnitrix, as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie. *The Ultimatrix was synchronized with the Omnitrix, to avoid the loss of previously released aliens. *Since the Ultimatrix was an unfinished prototype, Azmuth is developing a more advanced Ultimatrix. *It has the same commands with the Omnitrix. *Azmuth's exact plans for the Ultimatrix are unknown, however, it appears that the evoultion of the aliens were not a part of them; Dwayne McDuffie stated that Albedo jury-rigged the unstable core of the Ultimatrix and cobbled it together, creating by himself the function of "evolving" aliens. *Note that in an Ultimate Alien commercial, the Ultimatrix has access to all the aliens Ben has access to before. This is possible because it is synced to the Omnitrix(formerly) and the Codon Stream. Still, all of the aliens seen in the series may not be accessible yet, because not all of them were in the active set of the Ultimatrix. Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that all of the aliens in the comercial will be used with the Ultimatrix. *As of Fused, the Ultimatrix has 1,000,909 samples because of the addition of Nanomech, Water Hazard, Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo and Ampfibian. *Dwayne McDuffie has stated that in many ways that the Ultimatrix is more complicated to use and lacks some of the functions of the Omnitrix as it wasn't completed yet by Azmuth. *All the Omnitrix symbols are moved(Fourarms and Wildmutt from shoulder, Ditto and Cannonbolt from head, etc.) to the center of the aliens body and are green with black. And their eye colors are changed to green. *It is hinted that Ben doesn't like to evolve his aliens into their Ultimate forms as stated in ''Fame'' when scaring off the reporters. *The Ultimatrix has the DNA of the aliens stored normally because it hasn't been tampered with. For instance, Ghostfreak has his skin because Zs'Skayr never ripped the skin off him in the Ultimatrix. Similarly, Chromastone is unlocked because Vilgax never smashed the Ultimatrix Chromastone. *Azmuth can still keep an eye on Ben and his activities with the Ultimatrix, according to the show's creators. *When Albedo stole the Ultimatrix in The Final Battle, all the aliens were locked except the original ten Alien Force aliens(excluding Chromastone) plus Diamondhead, Lodestar, and Rath which only equals 13 aliens, but in Ultimate Alien, Ben got all of the other aliens, so this might mean that Ben is going to use the master control at some point in the future. *The evolution of an alien can be disabled the same way a user returns to their natural form. *When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Ultimatrix shows a picture of almost every alien the user has in possession, as seen in Escape from Aggregor. *As seen in the episode Computer Games, Ben mentions that the Ultimatrix is almost about to time out, and the Ultimatrix logo on the chest of Big Chill began to blink. Still, Ben said it had enough power for one more transformation before it became locked, and he switched to Lodestar in an attempt to stop the rampaging robot in the episode. *It is revealed in Too Hot To Handle that the Ultimatrix and Plumber's Badges can detect radiation, it is seen by Ben that by changing the Ultimatrix button to the quarter past position to get the radiation detector to close(seen as the Ultimatrix emblem changes to red). *It is also revealed in Too Hot To Handle that in order to go Utimate, the Ultimatrix must be turned into the 10 position and then tapped. It is also shown that, when going Ultimate, it flashes green. *The Ultimatix Ultimate forms have only been used to fight Ben, Vilgax and his army, Vulkanus and his army, the aliens who escaped from Aggregor, and Overlord as of far. *There are two ways for going Ultimate, as seen in The Final Battle and Too Hot To Handle: one is by turning the metal part of the dial which makes the face pop out and then pressing on it; the other is by again turning the metal part of the dial, but this time the face turns also, and then tap on it. Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts